<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through your fog by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450323">Through your fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Communication, Dom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Safewords, Sam Wilson is a Good Dom, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Sam Wilson, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve forgets what his relationship with Sam is based on, both inside and outside of whatever kind of play they're in the mood for at any given moment. Sam stays vigilant though.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Samsteve Bingo 2020 Fill, O3: "This will be the last time you lie to me."</b><br/><b>MCU Kink Bingo 2020 Fill, B5: "Safeword Use"</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo, SamSteve Anniversary Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through your fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another ficlet for the Samsteve bingo and week and also a fill for my MCU Kink Bingo card!</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy it! As always, Betheflame came through to beta this, and I am so grateful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam watches him, watches the way Steve's back rounds up, then sinks in, and then again. They've been going a good while now and at a good rhythm, alternating between different kinds of play, the proof of which lay around Steve's knees. Several plugs of different sizes, the biggest dildo they have, and Sam's favorite strap-on all set on the floor with the randomness of their pleasurable whims. The clamps are still fastened to Steve's nipples and the chain that links them to his cock ring is tauter than Sam's ever put it before. It looks good. Really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's kneeling right behind Steve, unable to keep his hands off him even though he's forcing him to wind down a bit, lest he gets too worked up. His creamy thighs, thick and sweaty are too inviting, his pink hole too stretched and shining too beautifully with lube for Sam to restrain himself. He hums low, soothing notes at the back of his throat as he teases Steve's ankles, or the round of his ass. He grabs the swell of Steve's hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delightful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rarely improvise their scenes, but Steve insisted and he was already halfway through to subspace by the time he'd told Sam what he wanted - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fill me, with everything we got, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hard bargain. Thank God, Bucky and Nat are out. Not that they don't know what they get up to on their alone time but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's body on his lap, Steve's lips on his own, Steve's hands on his shoulders and Steve's cock grinding down against his stomach, all became Sam's hands in Steve's hair, Sam's arms around Steve's waist, Sam's powerful body on top of Steve's right on the carpet of their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You drive me crazy." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He'd whispered in the crook of Steve's neck as he pushed the navy blue head of his cock past Steve's rim, his arms and body encasing Steve entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sam can see now, with every pass of his hands on Steve's skin, that it's building up to be too much. He knows. He fucking knows and even deep as he is, Steve is still being stubborn about not admitting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your color, baby?" He whispers, for the second time since he's stopped fucking hard into Steve's ass and pulled out of him entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the way Steve's fingers dig into the carpet. He can practically feel the shallowness of his partner's breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gr--Green." Steve says again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to go on?" Sam asks again, frowning, irritation mixing with his concern now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Steve grits out, keeping his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around, and say it." Sam orders. Sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's face looks wrecked. His lips are bitten red, his cheeks have lost all hint of their natural creamy peach color to keep well into the crimson zone and his eyes are glassy as fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to go on." Steve says anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watches his face, watches Steve's erection that hasn't flagged down - doesn't mean anything either way - then nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, then. Back into position, put your cheek on the carpet, present for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve executes the order with wobbly motions, his hands unsteady as they part his cheeks to reveal even more of his puffy hole. Sam bites his lip, conflicting emotions warring inside his brain. They've been together long enough that he knows Steve, he knows what he can take and what he can't, he knows just winging scenes isn't the way to get him where he needs to be, no matter what he says. But Steve said, asked, for it. So Sam tries to push him, to give him what he thinks he wants. He puts both his hands on the back of Steve's, squeezes them and nearly snaps when he can feel them trembling. But Steve still doesn't back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grazes his fingernails on Steve's oversensitive rim, plays with the thick rim of muscles, pokes at his partner's perineum. He listens to Steve inhaling and exhaling still much too quickly for his taste, he bites his lip. Steve drops if Sam stops him too quickly. They've been there before. He needs to get him to stop this himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, slowly, Sam brings his mouth to Steve's hole, lapping and sucking and licking all over the span of skin between his balls and his entrance. And then he fucks his tongue in, hard and fast and just like Steve would beg him to do if he was in the right state of mind. And then he puts his hands at the back of Steve's thighs, and squeezes hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it! That's fucking it. Kneel back, right now." Sam finally snaps when he feels the muscles of Steve's thighs jump under his touch and the man flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Steve to carry out the order, his eyes filled with more than the fog of his mind space when he finally looks into Sam's eyes again, his new standing position forcing him to tilt his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam leans down, folds in half to put a hand under Steve's jaw and bring their gazes to the same level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the first, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span>, time you'll ever lie to me, you understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even." Sam cuts him off. "I know you, ok? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, completely, Steve. This is my fault, I shouldn't have let this happen at all, you weren't ready to go down, not like this, but you have to use your safe words baby boy, when it gets like this, you have to tell me the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's eyes finally fill with tears and he lets them run down his cheeks. He tries to hide his face, but Sam keeps a strong grip on his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop hiding from me. This only works if you let me in, you know that as well as I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve makes a broken, exhausted noise, and his shoulders droop. He's stopped to fight it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kneels with him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, baby." He pulls Steve to him, sitting back on his backside, only falling still again when he's got Steve sitting with his back against his chest, Steve's legs drawn up to his own chest and he can fold all of himself around and over him. He pushes Steve's face in the crook of his neck. "Breathe with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do that for a long time. They stay there, in the middle of their bedroom, sitting on the floor, naked and breathing in tandem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Steve breathes once he's regained some semblance of strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll talk about it later, for now, I want you to rest, and I want you to think about how I want all of you. You don't get to keep any part for yourself, I'm greedy like that. I want you to think about the fact that I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you, and that safewords are what keeps me able to take care of you the way you need and deserve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise Steve makes then, is halfway between a sob and a sigh, and Sam knows he's gotten through to him so he stops talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bath and bed till dinner time." He's not asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green." Steve whispers with his lips right against the skin of Sam's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam closes his eyes and pets Steve's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>